


Inhibition

by continuum



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Tolerance, Backstory, Character Study, Control, Gen, Innocence, Logic, Microfic, Vulcan, first time drinking alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/continuum/pseuds/continuum
Summary: Michael Burnham, first time with alcohol. [Microfiction.]





	Inhibition

Vulcans do not drink.

Humans do drink. Boisterously, sociably, intimately. Frequently.

Michael was determined to face it on her own terms. The depths of her own mind. The indiscretions of her inebriation.

Alone, in her officer's quarters, with a large bottle she had bought stationside, paid in latinum. No record of the indulgence on her replicator record or her credit chip.

She keyed the computer to continue her audionovel, set out a padd to take notes on the experience, and sat herself before the bottle. Determined to drink the carbonated confection in its entirety.

"Good for a girl like you," the shopkeeper had said. "Won't taste a thing."

When the bottle was empty, she rinsed the faux-fruit taste from her mouth and burped several times. She held her hands before her eyes, looking for tremors. She walked a circle around her quarters. She wrote a paragraph on the padd. She waited thirty minutes, an hour, for the expected symptoms to set in. Impaired motor control, licentious thoughts, uninhibited behavior. Flirtation with the edge of control.

Eventually, she gave up and put herself to bed.

_It appears,_ she thought, _that I am well tolerant of a moderate amount of alcohol._ This would be advantageous in social interactions with her new shipmates. Somehow, she felt unsatisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I've still only seen the first hour of the pilot.


End file.
